The proposal is for continuation of studies on pathologies of the ear. Human temporal bones will be removed at autopsy from subjects who had auditory and/or vestibular disorders. The specimens will be prepared by the standard method of decalcifying, embedding in celloidin and serial sectioning. The pathological changes will be identified by light microscopy and correlated with audiometric and vestibular test data. The findings will be further correlated with those of the existing collection of temporal bones and new knowledge will be disseminated in appropriate publications.